


Played Like A Guitar

by That_Nerd_Cam



Category: Grojband
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Grojband!!!, How Do I Tag, RIP, Slow Burn, This will never end, i have no plot, revive fandom revive!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Nerd_Cam/pseuds/That_Nerd_Cam
Summary: First Grojband fic! I'm always open to writing requests too!





	Played Like A Guitar

**Author's Note:**

> First Grojband fic! I'm always open to writing requests too!

“Hey, that’s gotta be the weirdest writing style I’ve seen! Kon, put it in the scrapbooks.” A female voice rung out that wasn’t an annoying sister or her friend.

 

“Hey, Fella.” Corey couldn’t help but grinned from his spot on the couch, feet on the table and head bent down across the top. He smiled at Laney, pen in his mouth and notebook in his lap. He tilted his head back further and arched his back, pressing a kiss on her cheek.

 

Laney was being strung out and played like her own bass, her emotions being plucked and left out to vibrate and still out on their own. But still, she couldn’t help the small smile on her lips. “Are you writing? Your own lyrics?” 

 

“I’m… Well, you see…” Corey thought for a second. “I’m letting the blood rush to my head! Kin said it’d make me smarter!”

 

“Yeah, I did not say that!” Kin said from the other side of the garage, working on his keyboard. Laney didn’t see him but guessed Kon was nearby by the light and airy laughter that followed. 

 

Laney raised a perfect eyebrow at the blue-haired boy. She wore makeup like Trina, Corey noticed. But her makeup was different. She wore it for her, and only her. That somehow made it look better. “Core, you gotta figure this out.” She noticed him staring.

 

Her message was clear. It had nothing to do with the band or the lyrics. It had to do with Laney and what she was. Corey had hated labels. No. It was quite the opposite. Corey loved using labels, it changed every week.

 

They were a country band, a movie trailer band, a party band, a garage band.

 

Laney was a friend. A bandmate. A girlfriend. A friend with benefits. 

 

She was being played alright. Just like her own guitar. She could play along for him, pulling his strings too, But it was summer now. They were well into the month of July, and they had kissed in April. In between the small kisses, constant cuddles, and the two or three milkshakes they had shared at Belchies alone, were they dating? It could be classified as dating but Corey didn’t know.

 

His life was notes, strings that he knew how to play. Corey didn’t know how to do romance. It made sense to Laney this was a small game for him, jokes and fun. It was the same to Laney as they reached the age of fifteen, but she still wished they were more.

 

“Well, Lanes… What is there to figure out? You act as life is a race, do the fastest win? What if we take too much caution and throw it all away? Do we run or walk? Life is a treadmill, and only you and others around determine the speed. What’s the rush? We should set a slow pace.” Corey looked directly into Laney’s eyes, his blue eyes sparkling.

 

Laney just smiled and raised her eyebrows, lips pressed into a thin line as she tapped his notebook with a pen. “Killer lyrics Core.” She reminded him.

 

“Oh! Yeah, I guess!” Corey grinned. “Thanks, Guy!”

 

“Speaking of that. I saw this in town at the flea market and thought I had to get it.” Laney smiled at the nickname. It used to taunt her, holding the friendliness just above her head, but now it held affection. As Corey looked at her, she pulled a blue book from her back. It was fuzzy, a darker blue star in the middle, full of blank pages. Just like Trina’s diary, but more Corey.

 

“No way! Absolutely not! You don’t expect me to Go-Diary do you?” Corey shook his head, a grin on his face. He looked away and pushed the book towards Laney and away from him.

 

“Well…. Maybe if you had a place to write down the crazy shit you say you could go through it and make lyrics too.” Laney pressed the blue diary into Corey’s chest. “It could be dreams too~”

 

“I told you, I can’t write.” He complained.

 

“Bullshit! You make Trina’s weird emotions and turn it into music! All you have is words, but you turn it into something worth listening too. Try it okay? I gotta go, my gran’s making dinner.” Laney smiled and turned, glancing at her watch. She paused and looked back at Corey, a smirk playing on her lips. Laney turned around quickly and pressed a kiss onto his lips and walked away from the garage.

 

Corey sat there, holding the soft book with an open mouth and wide eyes. He had no idea what had happened, why it mattered, and more importantly, why he wanted more. He sat straight up, but Laney was gone. “What the-”

 

“What up bro? You look like you saw a ghost.” Kin sat on the edge of the stage, wiping his greasy hands with a cloth. How they got that dirty was a mystery. “Did you see a ghost?!”

 

“N-No… Worse..” Corey gulped, blushing for the first time in years. “I think... Laney kissed me…”


End file.
